


夏至甜品站杯子蛋糕(番外)

by Seven_seven



Category: WINGS48, 翅膀cp - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_seven/pseuds/Seven_seven





	夏至甜品站杯子蛋糕(番外)

帮@酥糖软绵绵 代发的番外  
她被吞到无奈了

一篇沙雕速打(假 che)

希望两位老师“友谊地久天长”

(。*w.)/V 

公演结束的贾凡买了最早一班的机票，-心只想着早点赶回家看看几个月未见，朝思暮想的心上人，想着回家问小男友讨一块小蛋糕吃,毕竟当初自己的小男友可是说过小蛋糕管饱的呀。

-开门贾凡就被眼前的一幕惊的呼吸- -窒，陆宇鹏大概刚洗完澡吧，发尾还没全干，水珠顺着发梢滴在他的胸口前，上 身的白衬衣只是草草的扣了两个扣子，少年的身材在白衬衣下若隐若现，这简直太超过了。

“凡哥，回来了?我好想你啊，桌子上有你爱吃的杯子蛋糕哦”

贾凡看着眼前的-幕，不知过了多久才缓过神来，等他反应过来时，少年已经端着杯子蛋糕站在了他身旁，“一共12个哦，我说过啦，贾老师的蛋糕管饱”

“都都是我的吗”幸福来的太突然了叭

少年顺手拿过一个蛋糕，将奶油涂抹在自己的锁骨上，把自己送到了贾凡嘴边“是啊，蛋糕,和我，都是你的，是贾老师一个人的厂”

贾凡看着眼前这一幕，久久没有回过神

来，“贾老师难道不想吃小蛋糕吗?”少年一脸无辜的看着他，他的话仿佛有魔力一般，勾走了他的魂，这实在是太超过了。哪有猎物送到嘴边还不要的道理呢，贾凡冲过去抱着陆宇鹏一顿乱啃， 跟以往不同，他很少是主动的那一个。

“哦，原来贾老师这么迫不及待嘛?”少年- -脸无辜的看着这个明明比自己高半个头而现在却伏在自己肩头乱啃的男人，眼神里满满的都是欲望，仿佛他只能属于他。

“贾老师怎么只顾着-一个人吃啊，都不和我分享一下吗?”

贾凡看着怀里的少年，内心忍不住骂了一句去你的明明是你勾引的我。干脆- -不做二 不休，顺手拿过一个杯子蛋糕，解开自己的衬衫，将蛋糕抹在自己的胸膛，是如此的白皙诱人，“陆老师不是想吃吗?来啊~”

陆宇鹏被眼前的画面搞得呼吸-室，贾凡啊贾凡你是不怕被我搞死????眼前的贾凡一改往常的矜持，仿佛被人下了药，还是最猛的那一种。他的一举一动时时刻刻勾着少年的心，似乎在诱导，又好像明明是一个天使，却要拉他入地狱。

陆宇鹏一改以前的温柔，一把拉过贾凡，将他抵在墙边动弹不得，甚至有点残暴的一把拽掉了他的衬衫，顺着他的腰线往下摸，“贾老师，也是这样把小蛋糕分给别人吃的吗?”陆宇鹏的声音里莫名多了一种冷冰冰的感觉。还没等贾凡反应过来，他已经被陆宇鹏用领带绑住了双手。

“啊，鹏鹏，..... 贾凡被陆宇鹏的举动吓到了，“贾老师不喜欢么?”陆宇鹏一边啃着贾凡白皙的胸膛，仿佛要把贾凡一点点的吃抹干净，一边用腿抵贾凡的下体.上不安分的摩擦着，这真是太超过了。

贾凡哪受的了他这样啊，他试图挣扎着从陆宇鹏的怀里挣脱，但都是无用功罢了， 贾凡快.被这种折磨人的快感逼疯了，他想要自己解决，却被陆宇鹏把手一把摁过 去后对着他的肩狠狠咬了一口，“贾老师你不乖哦~”“唔，鹏鹏...”贾凡眼泪汪汪的看着这个- -脸坏笑的少年，少年抬起头和他接吻，肆无忌惮模仿着性抽插的样子，摄取他的氧气，却得不到实际的满足，反而更矛盾了。

贾凡看着自己眼前的少年还穿的整整齐齐，自己却已经乱糟糟的不成样子，西服裤已经被顶的鼓鼓囊囊- -包，还湿了一块，这简直是太色情了。“鹏鹏....” “贾老师，想要什么，告诉我”贾凡已经快要被折磨疯了，“我， 我要陆老....”

“嗯?要我做什么?”少年慢条斯理的提出疑问，“我，我要陆老师操我...”

陆宇鹏并没有想到贾凡会给出这样都答案，明显的愣了一下后一把拽掉了贾凡的裤子，帮贾凡做扩张。

陆宇鹏其实也已经忍不了了,但他不想伤到贾凡，只是慢慢的增加手指，“陆老师，你快进来”陆宇鹏担心他受伤，柔声安慰到“可是一会你会痛...“陆老师，求你....”谁能看到自己男朋友这样还无动于衷啊，去她妈的理智.....

油门]踩到底了!但是开进隧道了!其余的美好就留给各位太太自行脑补(OO)


End file.
